Phrases and descriptions of feelings, emotions, ideas, states, levels of respect are difficult to translate to another culture. Even degrees of magnitude, gestures, metaphors and analogies may have different meanings across cultural boundaries. Known translation applications rely on the sender of a translated message to determine and make allowances for different cultural interpretations of the message; however, for many senders, their knowledge of different cultural interpretations is deficient. Using a skilled human interpreter to determine the cultural nuances associated with a translated message to be sent is slow, expensive, and not always accessible. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.